The New Kid Continued
by hinatachan404
Summary: once this kid Kurapika came into my life, i knew it'd never be the same... no pairing...another kurapika, leorio friendship fic...
1. NEW STUDENT

Chapter one

Hinata: yeah!

Kurapika:…oh my…uh…she owns no one….

xxXXxx

Kurapika's pov:

I glanced up at the high school I was attending…and felt about a centimeter tall…it was huge. And let's face it…

I wasn't

As I took the first step into the school I was run into.

''Oh...Sorry...'' the older teen mumbled as he walked by.

''it's alright…'' I whispered putting my head down.

Clutched the map and schedule to my chest…this was going to be a long day…

Leorio's pov:

As I stepped into my first period classroom I blinked…who the hell was this kid sitting in my seat? I stopped walking with my friends and stared at the small kid rummaging through his backpack.

I cleared my throat and he jumped as If I had screamed.

''o-oh…uhm…is this—'' he started his shoulders hunched…he was very timid…that much I could tell…

A small blush spread across his face as he switched the seat he was inhabiting to the one next to mine.

I flopped down in my seat hooking one arm around the back of my chair and looking for any one of my friends.

''Pssst! Leorio!'' I heard Hanzo hiss.

''What?'' I asked the baldy…no one could tell if he had shaved it or he was just prematurely bald.

''Who…who is the runt?'' he whispered pointing towards the small Blondie practically vibrating he was so scared of any type of social interaction…I looked around and saw sakura…the…gorgeous Sakura (and no…not the one from naruto!) peeking over her textbook at my table.

I blushed…was she..? No…she couldn't be. Was she looking at me?

Then she stood, walking over to where I was sitting.

I straitened my uniform tie…made sure my hair was okay, and readied myself for a chat with the girl I had been crushing on for over 5 years now.

As I opened my mouth to say 'hi' she walked past me to where the runt was sitting.

''Hello, my name is Sakura…and you are?'' she asked a sweet smile spreading across her lips.

The runt just jumped practically out of his seat when she said 'hello' I inwardly growled…_if she talks to you talk back! _I thought

''Uh-uhm…I-I'm Kurapika….n-nice to meet you...'' he mumbled meekly.

''Well…do you need any help with this class so far?'' she asked sweetly.

''U-uh, seeing as it hasn't started yet…no…but thank you…'' he smiled timidly…I wanted to strangle him.

''Oh…Well…can I see your schedule?'' she asked grabbing it up from the stack of books and papers in front of him.

''Oh! You have fourth, fifth, and seventh period with me!'' she cried cheerfully.

_But…those are all classes that I have with her! _I thought angrily.

''Leorio…looks like he has more with you…''she informed me teasingly handing me the schedule.

I looked at it and every once of my being wanted to get up rip his schedule in half and storm to the office telling them to change it immediately.

Every single class was the same…even seventh period…which was my gym class…I didn't think this kid was the type for sports….

I shoved the schedule against his chest, hoping I had caused the squirt some pain. He yelped a bit but said nothing of it.

Sakura retreated back to her respective desk once the bell rang.

As the day went on more and more girls kept looking at the squirt who was unconsciously clinging to me….I knew he didn't mean to…but almost constantly he was walking next to me…

Finally it was lunch. I could get away from hi-

I stopped walking and just stared at my table in utter disgust.

_He _was sitting at the far end of it.

He was sitting alone…and quietly choking down the cafeteria food. But he was still _there._

I ate at the_ other _end of the table farthest away from the new student.

As I…I should say _we, _as we walked to seventh period I noticed he went the complete opposite way than where he needed to go…

_Help him! Menchi will KILL him if he's late…even If it's his first day…but…this way…he will be sent to the office…and I won't have to worry about Sakura looking at him all period…but...he can't be sent to the office on his first day! He's already shy enough…why make it worse? _I quarreled with my self.

''Oi! Kurapika!'' I shouted lifting up a hand, he turned slowly as If not thinking he had heard right.

'' Home Ec. Is this way!'' I informed him.

''Th-thank you!'' he flashed a grateful smile at me before resuming his previous, timid apearence.

''I-I never caught your name….''he practically whispered.

''Oh…it's Leorio…'' ugh…no! I don't want to like him!

But the new-almost-feeling-of-friendship evaporated when I saw Sakura light up when she saw the blonde headed freak.

Kurapika's pov:

I could almost _feel_ the hatred that radiated off of Leorio-san…

Why did he hate me so?

As another painfully boring class moved along I realized that the bell was approaching.

I gathered my books and was glad to finally be finished with the day…I had received my dorm room number and I was glad to be getting out of this dreaded school.

When the bell rang I was the first one out of the room.

Leorio's pov:

Okay…that Kurapika kid…he just disappeared after the last class.

When I turned the corner I found Haruhi, smoking, leaning against the wall…ugh…why did _she _have to be here?

''So…Riolio…you hear about the new kid?'' she asked chomping away at a piece of what looked like juicy fruit.

''Yeah…why? He doesn't have any classes with you…'' I stated getting ready to pass her.

''Yeah…but I hear he has every one with you…and also…'' she trailed off knowing it would annoy me.

''I hear word that his dorm room is in _your _building…'' she chuckled…how she got this kind of information all of the time I had no idea.

I didn't wait for another word…I rushed towards the dorms and high tailed it to mine.

I shut the door quickly and pressed my back against the cold wooden exterior.

I then turned the lock and plopped down on my bed, switching on the T.V., when I heard a horrifying sound.

It was a key turning itself in_ MY_ lock…of _my _door…of _my _dorm room…

And in walked 5 ft. tall blonde menace.

TBC…

Hinata: do you like it? I had to fix a bunch of stuff and put it back up by this account, because,I ws stupid and forgot my email…..sad face, but I'm gonna put up the rest of the story too, on this account, with all grammar mistakes out! Hurray!but other than that...did you enjoy it?

Gon: please review! And no flames! Flames hurt!


	2. ROOMATES

CHAPTER 2

Hinata: huzzah! Newly, fixed chapter now uploaded!

Kurapika: she owns no one except Haruhi and sakura.

Kurapika's pov:

I slipped into the dorm room sighing with the relief that I didn't have to be social anymore…

When I opened my eyes I saw something that made my eyes widen.

''O-oh…I….'' I stuttered my feet still where they had been a second ago.

Leorio groaned. ''Listen…I don't have to be nice to you here alright? Just…throw your stuff down over there…'' he jabbed a thumb at the corner.

''We are going to get them to get you a cot or something…your not sharing my bed'' he informed me.

''Alright…''I said timidly…all I wanted to do was call home…tell them I was alright, and go to bed…

I put my bag in the corner neatly. '' I'm going to get a shower…'' I mumbled waiting for him to protest to _that _too…''why should I care?'' Leorio asked snapping his head towards me.

I jumped and scurried into the bathroom…. I looked around at the mess that was the restroom…it was disgusting…there was tissues everywhere and barren toilet paper rolls strewn across the floor. The sink was the worst…

I don't even want to talk about it…

I slipped into the shower the hot water making me arch my back from it for a second. I slowly slid under the water sucking stuffy air through my teeth.

Once I was not…sweaty from gym any more I slipped back out dried off got into something that I could sleep in and grabbed the towel whipping it across my hair as I walked out…Leorio was already stretched out on his bed…no covers no nothing…and was shivering slightly…he would think me a freak if he caught me fixing his blankets…but…I couldn't leave him like that…I maneuvered his legs slightly so that I could slip the covers out from under him, and pulled it up to his chest sighing as I turned towards the door…now to get _my _bed…

I walked down the hall and reached the office they had in the dorms.

''Oh! Yes sweetheart?'' a receptionist lady asked.

''Well…I'm new and my room only has one bed…so I was wondering…do you guys have a cot or something?'' I asked surprised how comfortable I felt around her.

''No sweetie…we haven't ever carried cots…uhm…maybe you could share a bed?'' she asked I think she knew the answer was contrary to what I said.

''That'd be fine!'' I reassured, starting to walk away.

When I got back to the dorm room I closed the door almost silently.

I tiptoed over to my bag grabbing out my long jacket and lied on the floor sing my luggage for a pillow I drifted off to sleep without much difficulty.

Leorio's pov:

I awoke in the morning with a start…forgetting it was Saturday, I looked at the clock and thinking I was late jumped out of bed and started running towards the bathroom.

I was stopped by something soft.

It looked like a big jacket and I would have dismissed it if the blob of cloth hadn't yelped when I had jammed my foot into it.

A small blonde head poked out of the cover-coat-thing and sleepily squinted at me.

''How…did you sleep?'' Kurapika asked yawning.

''Why do you care?'' I asked getting up and brushing the crumbs from my sandwich off my pants….I had fallen asleep in my clothes again…

''I was just asking….'' He snapped a little…he was less shy in the morning…

''Whatever...''I made a trip to the bathroom and when I walked out Kurapika was changing his shirt…I just stood there for a second staring…his back was a maze of scars, cuts, and bruises…my eyes got wider and wider the more I looked at it…

Then he pulled the fabric carefully over his skin, as to not hit the still healing flesh sucking air through his clenched teeth.

He turned around and instantly his eyes went wide, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

''Uh…I…'' I stuttered as he walked passed me hurriedly.

He turned around quickly as he reached the door.

''Please…don't tell anyone….'' He pleaded quietly.

I nodded and he was out the door.

Kurapika's pov:

I walked down the hallway as fast as I could to get to the vending machines down the hall.

Once I reached them I jammed a dollar in the money-taker-thing…and put in the number for a coke…

I needed caffeine or something…what if Leorio…what if he told a teacher? Then rumors would go around and they….oh….why was it taking so long to come out? I clenched my teeth and turned around running into someone.

''Ugh….watch were your going next time idiot!'' I deep female voice shouted.

I looked up to see a girl in band T-shirt rubbing her head. She looked about my age…

''…I – I'm so sorry...'' I mumbled and her head shot up, a wide grin plastered on her bruised face.

''You're the new kid huh?'' she reached out her hand almost smacking me in my face while doing it. It smelled like cigarettes…

''I'm Haruhi, Haruhi Kashio!'' she took my hand and shook it violently smiling like a lunatic.

''I-I'm Kurapika….Kurapika yutsuri…'' I said shyly, she laughed heartedly.

''I know who you are! You're the only one in this school my age! Ha! You skipped a couple grades too huh?'' she asked loudly.

I blinked…how did she know me?

''Ha! Don't worry kid! I know a lot around here! I have my sources…'' she winked and I blushed.

I jumped when the soda _clunked_ into the drop off thing.

''Ha! That thing is really slow by the way...''

Leorio's pov:

After the squirt left, I just sat on my bed in shock…where had those scars come from? And all those cuts and bruises…it looked as if he…was in a war or something…ugh I couldn't figure it out…why had he been so in a hurry to leave after I saw that?

Oh well…I guess it was stupid of me to ask that…

But…I couldn't hate him now…

But as I thought of him and Sakura my blood began to boil again.

And just when I felt it was about to blow Kurapika came into the room…I glared at him and laid on my bed, my fingers laced behind my head.

I heard him shuffling through a bag and listened as I heard buttons being pushed…a cell phone?

My thoughts were confirmed when I heard him utter a ''Hello?'' and footsteps retreating to the door as the other person talked loudly into the other line ''I know, I know…I'm sorry for not calling last night…'' he apologized into the phone before closing the door.

Kurapika's pov:

''Kurapika! Why the hell didn't you call? Hm? I told you before you got on that train to call me _right _after school!''

''Yes…I know mother bu—'' I started trying to defend myself.

''But nothin'! Do you know how worried I was?'' she screamed.

_Worried? About me? Naaahhh…_ I thought sarcastically. Of course _she _worried about me…my father? Not so much…he didn't even know I had transferred schools…not that it was his fault…he was on a very _long _business trip…

But the person I _know _wouldn't worry about me was my uncle…

''Cerrine! Give me that phone! Who are you talking to?'' I heard said person shout on the other line.

''Keaton…Don't hang up tha-'' she whispered just before I heard a _click._

Great…so my father _wasn't _back yet…ugh….

I walked back to my dorm room but stopped at the door when I heard Leorio talking.

''Stupid! Just stupid! Why do I have to share a room with _him?_ Ugh…he's probably from some trashy family and that's why he's got all those scars! He's just…I wish he'd never come to this school! He's ruining it for me!'' he shouted…how could I be ruining it for him? I had only been here for a day!

I was about to open the door when he started talking again.

''And…I wonder who he was talking to? Probably his _mom_ or whatever!'' I heard a crash as something hit the door making m jump.

''And who the hell is that shy? What a freak!'' he shouted…

I closed my eyes against a memory threatening to pull me into it.

When I opened them again Leorio was standing over me with a scowl on his face.

''Why are you standing in front of this door?'' he asked suspiciously.

'' I-I uh…'' I hunched my shoulders ad started to back away.

''Were you listening to me?'' he asked the anger building up so much that he curled his lips baring his teeth.

''I…'' why couldn't I talk? Why did shyness curse me so?

''ANSWER ME!'' he shouted pushing my shoulder so I stumbled back a few steps.

''Uhm…I-I…I was…going to c-come in when I-I-I-I heard you shouting….I didn't w-want to come in because I didn't want to d-disturb you….b-b- but I don't know where anything is around here…s-s-s-so I-I-I would have gotten lost if I had gone away….'' I explained.

''Sounds good to me…'' he growled grabbing my shoulder and shoving me so hard I toppled to the ground. I looked up at him fearing he would kick me in the face.

Stupid tears…why did they have to stand in my eyes right now?

''Get lost Kurapika…get lost and don't come back…'' with that he turned and slammed the door locking it. I realized he had picked up the door key I dropped when he had shoved me…were was I going to sleep tonight?

TBC…

Hinata: poor Kura!

Kurapika: Leorio! Why do you hate me so?

Leorio: zzzzz…

Everyone: he's sleeping…

Gon: please review and not flames! Flames hurt!

I own no one except my oc's!


	3. BROKEN MEMORIES

Chapter three

Hinata: ugh…here's chapter three you jerks!

Kurapika: Don't worry she's tired an bored…

Killua: -hands chocolate-

Hinata: oooh! Yay! Thanks killu-chan! Here's the next chapter people! Thank you for reading! (Seriously)

I own no one from hunter x hunter!

(Kurapika's pov:)

As I walked down the hallway I heard a commotion behind me.

Before I knew it I was flat on my face tasting carpet.

''Oh! Sorry'' a large teen shouted over his shoulder laughing.

I picked myself up holding my nose and looked around.

I had no clue were I was.

Oh, what to do…I couldn't go and rat Leorio out now could I?

I didn't have my clothes my phone or anything…

I sighed. I didn't know what to do before I went to bed….which was in…like…12 hours.

So I decided to sit on a bench and keep my hands in my lap while hunching my shoulders and hiding my eyes by my bangs.

I listened to people walking by me for about thirty minutes then I looked up toward the ceiling and leaned against the wall

_What am I going to do?_

(Leorio's pov:)

After I locked the little runt out of my room I threw his stuff off my balcony.

I felt a small bit bad because something sounded like it shattered when it hit the cement below…but then I thought about Sakura and my blood began to once again boil.

What did I care anyway?

It was probably something like a bottle anyway.

(Kurapika's pov)

After about an hour of sitting on that bench, I got extremely bored, so I decided to explore.

I wandered outside and found myself even more lost than I had been before.

As I turned a corner I spotted a red bag lying on its side with glass strew around it.

My eyes widened.

No….

I sprinted toward my bag and picked it up, ignoring the shards that sunk into my hands.

No…

Please no…

I opened my bag and my fears were confirmed…

I picked up the broken part of the picture frame and tossed it aside, reaching my hand in once more I pulled out a picture with a shard of glass ripped through it.

And of course…it hadn't gone through _my _face…it had gone through _hers_….

_No…._ I thought pulling the shard out of her face….

_Oh Mia….what did he do to you? _I thought glaring up at the balcony above me.

Mia…

A friend I had known since birth….

Had gotten very ill the year before…

She couldn't come out anymore so I came to her

….after about a month doctors had said that the disease she had was extremely contagious…and her family had moved away that night…Without saying goodbye to anyone…

I hadn't spoken to her since….

And never would…

My best friend had been ripped away from me and all had of her was a picture….and now that was gone too?

I clenched my teeth and dropped my bag, looking around I saw my phone laying face first on the side walk.

I strode over to it and flipped it over to its face and, discovering that it was cracked, and looked like a splatter painted canvas…I felt sick…my mothers number changed almost every week because of my uncle being paranoid…and I couldn't remember mine…seeing as this was a new phone…

My mother only knew _that _number…

So did my father…

My face hardened and I felt myself growing angrier as I thought about what he had taken away from me with a simple flick of the wrist….

The only thing I had left of my best friend…

And contact with my family…

I squinted and glared up at his room…no…_our _room.

I threw the doors to the dorm rooms open and walked as fast as I could to where I remotely remembered _our _room being.

After a few trial and errors I finally found _our_ room.

I pounded on the door with all my might…I willed myself to _not _be shy when he answered.

I heard the lock unclick…apparently he forgot he was trying to keep someone away.

''Yeah?'' Leorio asked sleepily rubbing his eyes…

''Leorio…'' I said my voice just above a whisper and shaking…my bangs covered my face.

''I thought I told you to get los—'' he started but never finished.

I smacked him in the face as hard as I could.

''Wha-?'' he stumbled back a bit.

''What the hell?'' he asked his cheek beat red.

''Do you have any realization of what you have done?'' I asked loudly.

''What? I threw your bag over the edge of the balcony! What ever! It's not like I hurt you!'' he shouted, his hand in the air waving around.

''You…you….you don't get it do you? I _know _you heard the shatter…'' I accused.

''What? What was it that was _so _important to you that you had to physically injure me?'' he asked and I shoved the stabbed through picture in his face.

His eyes grew wide for a second and then squinted.

He ripped the picture out of my hand.

''It's just a picture….'' He started holding the middle with both hands, and ripping it in two…then two again.

''Take another one…'' he then threw the pieces in my face and slammed the door.

My eyes were wide…even if it had been ruined I could have still seen her face a little…but….now…the picture…even if I put it back together would be unrecognizable…

I fell to my knees and scooped up the pieces, tears falling from my eyes against my will.

I pulled the pieces close to my face and buried it in my hands.

''Oi! Short stuff…what's up with you?'' I heard a deep female voice inquire behind me.

I turned to see Haruhi jogging towards me…what seemed like a small bit of worry sneaking into her face.

''I-its nothing Haruhi…'' I said turning back around and lifting myself up.

''Well…it's not every day you see a boy cry…so what's wrong?'' she asked lifting an eyebrow.

''Really! It's nothing!'' I reassured cheerfully, whipping away a tear.

''So…he kick you out?'' she nodded toward the door.

''Yes…'' I said meekly, my head down.

''Hey I know! Come stay in my room tonight!'' she shouted grabbing my arm and dragging me down the hall.

_Oh boy…_

TBC…

Hinata: hey new chapter~

Kura: I think you have too many oc's Hinata…

Hina: you can NEVER have too many ocs!

Gon: please review and no flames! Flames hurt!

Thanks for reading! I own no one except, Kura's mom, uncle, friend, and Haruhi…..uh….maybe there _are_ too many…..


	4. APOLOGIES

CHAPTER 4

thank you for reading! I had to get a new account, because I was stupid and forgot my email…

but I wanted to finish this story

so here goes nothing!

I own no one except Haruhi!

…

(kurapika's pov)

I sat on the edge of Haruhi's bed, fingers hooked around one ankle as she sorted through various photos and drawings, showing each one of value to me.

''And _this _is me and my roommate at the choir concert last year…'' she extended a cigarette smelling hand my way and I took the picture quickly, coughing slightly.

''Huh… I never thought that someone like you would be in chorus…'' I trailed off as her head shot up and a small scowl crossed her face,

'' I-I'm sorry, that's not what I -'' her face split in a large grin

''Dude! Don't worry! It's all good, don't think of me as uptight just 'cause I'm a girl!'' she punched my arm, making me blink a couple times before I rubbed the now slightly bruised spot on my arm.

Throughout the next few hours, my nervousness basically evaporated and I found myself laughing and making jokes with her as though we'd been friends for years.

(Leorio's pov)

I felt bad….

Like, really, really awful.

His face when I ripped the picture was…hurt, to say the least…

I'm not a bad person…I just make stupid decisions…

''ugh… great…where is he now?'' I grumbled, rubbing my head as I scanned the hall.

''Hey! Kid! Where'd you go!'' I cupped my hands around my mouth as I shouted.

Where was he?

…

The next day I waited for Kurapika to come into the classroom, arm hooked around the back of the chair again.

When he came in I chucked a pen at him.

As it hit him I saw a flash of anger cross his face, but then it was gone…

I sat up quickly, was that a flash of red I saw?

…

TO BE CONTINUED….

Hina: I'm so happy I got to finish this!

Kura: me too, do you have any idea how hard it is to run for months on end without any breaks?

Hina: wha-?

Leo: yeah, if the author leaves us in a position, that's where we are for the remaining time until they write a new chapter…I was sleeping…

Kura:…nice, you leave HIM sleeping…

Leo: in a coma! Basically…

Hina: okay! Okay! Im sorry you two, please forgive me~

Everyone: arigato!

Thanks a lot~


	5. SECRETS

CHAPTER 5

Thank you fro reviewing, and reading, I own no one but Haruhi, and Sakura…

I just realized I used two very cliché names…..sorry…

….

(Leorio's pov)

I lay awake that night, wondering exactly what I'd seen in the twerp's eyes.

He was back in the room, curled up under his jacket on the ground…where he belonged.

After a lot of thinking and coming up with zip, I decided to look up red eyes in the library.

…..

''Hello!''

I shot the librarian a look that said 'I'll hurt you if you speak to me again.' And he backed off.

Sitting down at a computer, I wondered if this was even an intelligent thing to do…I mean, it was probably the fluorescent lights or something…

But, just as the thought crossed my mind, a whole Google page can up with titles that spoke of a race of people whose eyes turned red when they were mad.

It said that for hundreds of years, people had feared them, thinking they were demons. But as years and years passed, the fear evaporated, just as it had with witches.

I couldn't believe this, my roommate, the subject of my irritation, was some kind of demon…..monster…thing…..

….

(Kurapika's pov)

I woke up to Leorio bursting into my room, a look of absolute insanity on his face shouting ''Kuruta!''

''Shut up!'' I screeched, launching myself at the door and slamming it.

''Are you insane, along with stupid?''

His face turned shocked.

''Do you know what a Kuruta is? Do you have any idea?'' I shouted at the now silent teen.

''Yes, YOU'RE a Kuruta!'' he shouted again which resulted in me throwing a book at his face.

''Shut up! If someone hears you, I'll never be able to have peace!'' I covered my mouth.

If I let him know, how could I keep this from everyone else?

…..

(Leorio's pov)

I brought my eyebrows together.

He looked as though he were about to break down and cry right in front of me…

''Okay, so….are you a Kuruta?'' I asked in a softer tone.

''Y-no….well….'' he clasped his hand over his mouth and turned around. Just then I remembered the scars and cuts….

Were those because…..

''What happened to you?'' I asked making him turn abruptly.

''What on earth do you mean?''

''I saw your back remember? I saw the cuts and bruises…you were beaten somehow, right?''

I was shocked to find myself suddenly on the bed, Kurapika walking out the door.

''Oh! Sure! Walk away! No one pushes me….'' I mumbled

(Kurapika's pov)

''Ignoramus….charlatan…_IDIOT!_'' I shouted, my head pointed at the ceiling.

I stomped down the hall to the vending machine...

I seemed to be acquiring an addiction to caffeine…

''Kurapika!'' I braced myself for a flurry of questions from Leorio, but when I swung around I was met with Haruhi's face.

I tilted my head to the side slightly.

''Why is it that you're always in the boy's dorm?'' I asked as she started walking next to me.

Noting that she didn't smell of tobacco, I guessed that she had run out of cigarettes.

'' My father is the head master, don't tell anyone though, people tend to treat me differently when I tell them that.''

I shook my head.

''It's okay…I can keep a secret.''

Could I?

That type of secret, yeah, but could I keep my secret from spreading across the school?

If people found out, it'd be a disaster. I could be killed, or worse, harassed until my mother forced me to go back home…

''I CAN'T LIVE WITH MY UNCLE AGAIN!'' I shouted making Haruhi jump and look at me strange.

''Okay, that wasn't supposed to be said out loud…''

TO BE CONTINUED…

….

Kura: this was a strange chapter…

Hina: I agree…..

Everyone: *gasp*

Hina: I can agree with him sometimes…

Thank you guys for reading!


	6. EXPLANATION

Chapter 6

To tsuyoshi95, redmahlova, and 'guest' for reviewing so far, thank you~~~

I own no one from hunter x hunter!

….

(Kurapika's pov)

''okay, listen…'' I sat in front of Leorio, trying to explain my situation to him clearly, without him getting confused…

This was proving a difficult task of its own….

I had tried to lie…saying that I was German or something….but every time I did he'd say I was a liar and shove me into something…

Once I had had enough of the bruising, I'd decided to have this talk with him…

''As you thought…I… I am a Kuruta….'' I said, my head down, so I wouldn't see the triumph in his eyes.

''I_ knew _it!'' he boasted, throwing his arms up in the air.

''B-but…you can't tell _anyone…_'' you would think this was obvious…

''Why?''

I guess not everyone is gifted with the power of common sense…

''you can't tell anyone because then people would know, and I would become a walking target…'' this caused him to make an even more confused expression than that which was already plastered on his face…

''A walking target…oooh…because of the whole demon thing huh?'' he smiled in a fashion that made me shutter with agitation.

''Precisely…do you understand?'' I asked, my voice faltering as I witnessed his focus draining by the second…

''Do you understand!'' I said sternly, drawing his attention.

''Y-yeah…but, how did you escape?'' he asked, curiously.

''The theory that all Kuruta were wiped out is false…just a great deal of them ….'' I explained.

''Some lived in the village all together and vulnerable…and then some were more cautious… they live around other 'normal' people…'' I made quotations with my hands as I said 'normal'.

''People like you, and your family…'' he stated.

Finally…we were getting somewhere.

''Yes, my mother, father, uncle, and I have always lived as though we didn't share the qualities of the Kuruta…it's safer this way….except…''

''If you get mad…right?'' he asked, I nodded in response.

''If we are angered, we must almost instantly retain the feeling…though sometimes the color still comes out…'' I looked down at the comforter of Leorio's bed.

''Okay, so I have to keep your secret right? Or you'll be harassed, or something like that?'' he said, a small grin creeping onto his face.

''Yes…'' I replied quietly, waiting for his response.

''alright…'' he said grabbing one of my shoulders.

''on one condition…''

Oh boy…

….

The next day I walked into the classroom with a pile of books in my arms.

''Do you actually need this?'' I asked, handing Leorio an encyclopedia.

''Of coarse! I like to know what I'm talking about.''

''Right…of coarse…I apologize…'' I dropped the books on the table, slumping into my chair.

This was going to be a long day….

….

TBC

Kura: tsk tsk tsk….. Leorio…why must you hate me?

I own no one except my oc


	7. NEW FREINDSHIPS

Chapter 7

Hina: thank you everyone for reviewing! Hehe…

Killua: weird how you get one more review and you update…

Hina: well, it brings it to my attention…. I own no one except Haruhi!

xXx

(HARUHI'S POV)

I sat on a bench outside the boy's dorm, waiting for the new kid, who was apparently being Leorio's slave…for some reason.

A loud _thump! _Reached my ears that was quickly followed by a ''Why do you need all of this?!'' and a chuckle from the cookie king himself…

''So, how you holding up?'' I asked the fuming blonde once I accompanied them in walking to class.

''Fine…quite unbalanced…but fine…'' he jumped alittle when I grabbed a few books off of the stack that almost blocked his vision.

''Thank you…'' he sighed, rolling his shoulders as he lowered his arms to his sides, carrying a book in each hand.

''Ah-ah-ah…you have to carry _all_ of them, or else I'll tell everyone your secret~'' Mr. Oreos sang, practically skipping ahead of us.

''Ah, shove it Cookie monster, and what secret?'' I asked, looking back at a frozen Kurapika.

''E- um, I…uh…'' Leorio stuttered once he realized his stupidity.

''Oh…wait…_that _secret?'' I asked, motioning with my eyebrows for Kurapika to follow my lead.

''Y-yeah…_that _secret…'' he nodded nervously, face gaining it's color back slowly.

''Wait…what secret?'' Leorio asked, stopping and turning completely around so that we had to stop walking also.

''Well, I'm sure you already know…and we wouldn't want you to shout it out or anything…just like that time with Sakura…'' I said, hand in front of my mouth, chuckling slightly.

''That was when we were in 6th grade! Do you have to bring that up every time I have to keep a secret?'' he shouted, throwing up his arms and gaining a very confused expression from our blonde friend.

''The first year Sakura got her period, she told Mr. cookies-for-brains here, and he shouted out, 'You have your _what?!_ Oh god, someone get her something, she's gonna bleed all over herself!''' I mimicked an idiotic-sounding man's voice.

''And now, Sakura doesn't even trust him with her phone number…'' I stated, making Leorio reach towards me, face telling a tale of defeat.

Kurapika just stood there and blinked a few times…

''Oh, god…what have I done…'' he muttered, walking past us briskly.

''Hey! Wait up, pip-squeak!'' I shouted, rushing to keep up with him.

''Listen, I don't need to know what ever this 'secret' is…and I won't push, you'll tell me when you're ready…'' I gave a reassuring smile to prove my point.

''_If _I tell you…which probably won't happen…'' he muttered, looking down and walking faster, leaving me to stand while wondering if I'd made a good choice in befriending the new student…

xXx

Hina: I know, a short chapter. And nothing really got done…but! Stuff will start happening soon…I hope…wherever the gerbils take me, I go…thank you for reading! And please review! But no flames…because flames hurt…


	8. REALIZATION

Chapter 8

Hina: hah! Stuff shall happen in this one! I hope… *picks up gerbil and shakes it* c'mon creative gerbil! We need your ideas!

Everyone: o.e

Hisoka: *clears throat* Hina doesn't own anyone except Haruhi, and sakura~ 3 *laughs twistedly before skipping away a bag full of apples*

gon: *from inside apple bag* help me!

Everyone: o~e

xXx

(Leorio's pov)

I was woken up early Saturday morning by a slamming on our door.

''Wha-?'' Kurapika sleepily called, but when no one answered, he fell back onto the floor.

I was about to go back to sleep when another loud knock rang through our small room.

''Hey! Kurapika! Answer the friggin' door already!'' I demanded, throwing one of the many pillows that decorated my bed at him.

He made a loud, aggravated grunt as he threw the pillow back at me, hitting me in the face.

Getting up, he walked over to the desk, reaching for the light switch.

''Yes?'' he called, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he turned on the light.

''Open this door!'' demanded an unfamiliar, mean sounding voice.

Kurapika visibly stiffened.

''Heello!'' the man called again, making Kurapika flinch.

''Go open it…what's wrong with you?'' I asked, pushing his shoulder so that he stumbled a bit towards the door.

''N-no…maybe he'll leave if we don't…'' he muttered, wringing his hands and looking at the ground with an utterly terrified expression.

''Kurapika, he knows we're here, go answer the door…'' I said, my eyebrows furrowed, what was wrong with him?

''No…I- I can't…''he looked up at me with an expression that made him look much younger.

''Who is this?'' I asked, jabbing a thumb at the door.

''M-my uncle…'' he practically whispered.

''Oh, for peat's sake! Let the man in!'' I shouted, making my way to the door.

''Y-you don't understand! M-my uncle isn't actually…'' He was cut off by me opening the door.

''Thank you! Finally, someone that can _actually_ do something!'' a very large man with black hair and tanned skin bellowed once I opened the door.

I was barely able to make out a quiet ''...Kuruta…'' from the blonde behind me.

''Why didn't you answer the door Kurapika?'' the man asked, pushing past me and walking up to him.

I blinked when I realized the size difference between the two.

''I-I…well..'' the small Kuruta stammered, looking at the ground.

''Speak up, boy!'' the man demanded, pushing Kurapika's shoulder, sending him into the dresser.

''Woops, didn't mean to do that.'' The man laughed, turning back to me.

''So, Kurapika been causing you trouble?'' he asked as I shut the door.

''No sir, If any thing, I've been causing _him _trouble.'' I said, laughing nervously when I saw Kurapika rubbing his back from where he slammed into the wood.

''I highly doubt that…anyway, do you have anything to eat? I've been on a train for _hours!_'' he pushed past me into the little kitchenette that lay in the back of our room.

I blinked a couple times, looking at Kurapika while he mouthed the words ''I'm sorry'' then looked back at his uncle who was munching on what was supposed to be my lunch tomorrow.

''S-so…are you part Kuruta too?'' I asked, knowing the answer, but asking anyway to make small talk.

Kurapika shot me a look that said ' _what did you do?!'' _before his uncle's head shot up, a look of absolute fury on his face.

''You told him?! You _idiot! _Not only are you a _freak,_ but you're stupid too!'' he shouted, flying towards the blonde, and grabbing his shirt collar.

''Do you know what kind of danger your mother is in now?! I don't give a damn about what happens to you! But now she could be killed! You idiot! We should have never let you out of the house! I knew you'd ruin everything!'' he shouted, Kurapika trying desperately to pry his uncle's hands away from his collar.

I ran over to him and grabbed his arm.

''No! I figured it out! Let go! I looked up red eyes in the school library, because I thought I'd seen something one day, this isn't his fault! Let him go! You're hurting him!'' I shouted, pushing and pulling at his arm.

He finally let go of Kurapika, scowling at the teen who was still trying to regain his breath. I took a step back, realizing that I was actually angry that he'd done that to my roommate, that I actually _cared_ that he had a deep red mark around his throat now…

''So, you let the color come out? You're coming back home..._now!'' _he shouted, grabbing the blondes arm, and dragging him towards the door.

''N-no! uncle! Please! Don't! '' Kurapika pleaded.

''I'll keep your secret! I promise! '' I shouted, running up to the door and blocking his way.

''Step away, son.'' The man, who was so much, much larger than me, demanded.

''N-no, not unless you let him go…'' my voice quivered a bit, not even a match of the shaking in my legs.

The man squinted his black eyes; I expect that he was contemplating killing me and my unfortunate roommate, before sighing deeply.

''Alright, he's not worth it anyways…'' he muttered, shoving Kurapika towards me, causing him to stumble and fall into me.

I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him out of the way as his uncle stomped out of the door.

''I-I'm alright, sorry…'' he practically whispered, once his uncle had left.

''So, _that's _why you left, understandable…'' I said, puttng my hand on his shoulder, making his head shoot up as he gave me a questioning look.

I slipped my arm around his shoulder, hooking it around the back of his neck and pulling his head against my chest, then ground my knuckles into his messy blonde hair.

''Ow! What?! ow! Stop it!'' he shouted, pushing me away from him.

''If you _ever _make me feel like that again, I'll do that to your face!'' I shouted, pushing him away from me.

''Feel like what?!'' he shouted, pushing me back.

''Like I need to protect you! '' I shouted, shoving his right shoulder. Making him blink a few times.

He stared at me for a second, then pushed me again.

''If you don't want to protect me, then don't!'' he snapped, before he walked back to his spot on the floor, and plopping down, burying himself in his jacket.

I grabbed the blanket off of my bed, throwing it at him and making him shoot me an annoyed look.

''It's too hot in here for me, I'll sleep under the sheet…'' I said, sitting on my bed, smirking at him.

''Looks like your getting more confidence…'' I muttered, laying back down.

The last thing I heard before falling asleep was a quiet ''Thank you…''

xXx

Hina: Fail, Fail, Fail, Fail…was this awkward? I can't tell….

Gon: what is a fail?

Killua: Hina's face! *smacked in the head by keyboard*

Hina: not you too!

Thank you for reading, I don't own anyone except for my oc's! please leave a review, and no flames, because flames hurt!


	9. HELP

~CHAPTER NINE!~

Disclaimer: I own noone except Haruhi, sakura, and kura's 'uncle' ~

Hinata: okay, the plot shall pick up soon….T^T …this chapter I hope…but, as I've said before, I go where the gerbils take me…

Killua: how's that workin' for ya?

Hinata: * turns from feeding gerbils* T^T WHY DO YOU ASK SUCH THINGS?!

xXx

(Haruhi's pov)

''Let go! You're hurting him! ''

I jumped at the sound of the cookie man's voice, as I turned the corner, successfully dropping the cake in my arms.

''Aw, shit! Man, and I was being all domestic too!'' I shouted, stooping down and cleaning bits of frosting off of the floor.

As I reached for the top of the container (that was absolutely useless) a large boot stamped down on my hand, making me yelp and draw back quickly.

''Move!'' a very large and mean looking man shouted at me as I stared up at him.

I blinked.

''Excuse me?'' I said loudly, standing up.

The man whirled around, anger written all over his face.

''I said, move.'' He repeated, making me squint.

''I think you meant to say, 'pardon me', or were you raised in a barn?'' I asked, unyielding even when he stepped up to me, so close that I could feel his breath on my forehead.

''Little miss, I think you need to back down, or this could turn really ugly.'' My eyebrows went up.

''Eh? I'd like to see what you think 'ugly' is when you have to look at that mug everyday…'' I know, I know…I push my chances a little too much.

''Hey! You're not aloud on campus during the weekends unless you have permission from the dean!'' Melina, one of the cleaning ladies shouted, running up to the man.

''I was just leaving…you guys need to teach your students more respect…'' he scoffed, before he skulked off, steps resonating throughout the hallway.

''Haruhi! What has your father told you about being rude to visitors!'' Melina scolded, hands on her hips.

''I know, I know…but he hurt me! '' I whined, holding out my bruised hand.

''Oh, Haruhi, you're alright…now, why are you in the boy's dorm?'' she asked, curiosity written on her face.

''Well, I _was _bringing my friend a cake, and going to hang out…but the cake fell, so I'll just have to hang out…'' I said, plunging my hands into my pockets, fingering the pack of cigarettes in the bottom.

Melina sighed deeply, before shaking her head.

''well, at least you've made another friend…'' my eyebrows went up, was that supposed to be an insult? I couldn't tell…

''Yeah, and I'd like to get going, so…'' I trailed off, motioning with my hands that I wanted to get out of this conversation.

''Go on…'' she sighed, shooing me away, and I ran off before she could realize the mess I'd left….

xXx

I racked my knuckles against the wooden door, gaining a loud groan from both of the room's inhabitants.

''Who is it this time?'' I heard Leorio grumbled, before a small blonde opened the door, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

''Just Haruhi…'' Kurapika mumbled, stepping aside, and letting me into the tornado aftermath that these two called home.

''Oh, great, just what I need in the morning, an annoying fly who just won't go away…'' Leorio muttered, getting up and flashing heart-printed boxers, then walking to the bathroom.

''Ah, you know you love me. So... I'm guessing that spring cleaning just isn't your thing?'' I asked, picking up a banana peel off of the ground and tossing it into the trash can.

''Um….I cleaned when I first got here…but…it just keeps getting messed up again…so I just gave up.'' Kurapika said meekly, grabbing a book from his bag and sitting in the corner.

I blinked as I tried to read the cover, finding that it was in a different language.

''What language is that?'' I asked, stepping over to him and sitting down so I could see the intricate symbols that danced across the page.

''It's Arabic… I learned it at my old school…'' he said in a distant voice as he flipped the page.

''They taught you Arabic?! Huh…what an odd language to teach…'' I said, tilting my head so that I could study the swirls and lines…

''Yes…my school was very intricate with the things they taught…I learned Greek also…'' he told, turning the page again.

''How do these swirls match up into words?'' I asked, turning to him and realizing how close we were. My heart jumped a little, making me back up.

''Well, you see… each dot, and each line is like a letter…the combinations make up the different words…'' he said, pointing his pinky finger at one of the small designs on the page.

I leaned in again, ignoring the jump of my heart, and looked at the page he was reading.

''Oh, wow…you must be really smart to be able to learn that huh?'' I asked, smiling.

He laughed. ''No, all you need is a good teacher.'' He shut the book and placed it next to him.

''So, what do we owe the pleasure of having a girl in our room?'' Leorio asked, wiping his face with a towel.

''Oh, well I made a cake…but then I dropped it, so I just came to hang…'' I said, smiling up at him.

''You have something in your teeth…'' Leorio said in a monotonous tone, before plopping on his bed.

I blinked, putting my index finger against my teeth and brushed it against them.

''Is it gone?'' I asked, smiling at him again.

''Yeah…it's gone…now to deal with your face…'' he muttered, making my eye twitch.

''You little-!'' I shouted, pouncing on the older teen.

''Gah! Haruhi!'' he screamed when I grabbed his cheeks and pulled.

I heard a small chuckle from behind us, making me turn around to see the blonde's hand covering his mouth, as he attempted to cover up his laughter.

''Oh? So the squirt does laugh!'' Leorio slurred, cheeks still pulled out.

Kurapika's head shot up at the sound of the cookie's voice.

''Oh…well I…'' he stuttered, before I stood up and walked over to him, thumping him on the forehead.

''huh?'' he asked, hand going to his brow.

''We've got to work on your shyness problem.'' I said, squinting as he squirmed under my gaze.

''Yeah…it's kinda weird—'' Leorio started, but was cut off by me throwing the hardback that the blonde was currently clinging to at his head.

Kurapika's shoulders went up as the loud _thwack!_ resonated throughout the room.

''That is _not _going to help!'' I shouted my hands on my hips.

''O-okay… what _will _then?'' Leorio asked, words coming out muffled from the blanket that he was currently sheltering himself with.

A large grin split across my face as I looked down at the practically cowering blonde.

''You'll see…'' I said, before grabbing Kurapika's arm and pulling him into a standing position.

''C'mon, Mr. Cookies!'' I shouted as we left the room.

xXx

(Kurapika's pov)

''Do you really think that this is a good idea?'' I asked, wringing my hands together.

''Of course! What could go wrong?'' Haruhi shouted.

'_Famous last words…' _I thought to myself, before Haruhi pushed me sideways.

''Oh, lighten up! Everything'll be _fine!_'' she said loudly, as I looked at the scene in front of me.

There were multiple balloons and a water hose in front of me.

''Now, Kura… you are going to fill each of these up, and drop them on each person that looks like they need to get drenched.'' she ordered, handing me the hose and a balloon.

''And how exactly is this supposed to help him?'' Leorio asked, walking up, panting from the long climb to the top of the dorm buildings.

''Yeah…how is this going to make me less shy?'' I asked as I filled up another balloon.

''You're just going to go with your feelings on who to give a balloon bath.'' She informed.

''It'll help with the thought of picking someone to talk to…Reolio! Help us with these!'' she shouted, throwing the bag at Leorio.

''Hey! I got so many!'' he shouted.

''Yeah…consider yourself lucky!'' she shouted, filling up the last of her pile.

''Okay…anyone I want? Anyone at all?'' I asked, a small grin gathering on my face.

''I said yes already-!'' she was cut off by a balloon hitting her square in the forehead, drenching her black hair.

She blinked, surprised, as I stood, wishing I hadn't done that.

''Haruhi…I'm so—'' I was cut off as I felt something wet squish against the back of my head. I whirled around to find Leorio bouncing another balloon in his hand, a smirk plastered on his face.

''This is more like it…'' he muttered, throwing another that I dodged.

I winced as I watched it make contact with Haruhi's shoulder, bursting and drenching her further.

''If that's the way you two want this to go…'' she muttered, her head down.

''THEN LET'S GET THIS THING GOING!'' she shouted, grabbing one balloon after another, and drenching us to the core.

xXx

We plopped down on the concrete top of the building, laughing and breathing hard from our water balloon battle.

''So, Kurapika…feel better?'' Haruhi asked, grabbing the pack of cigarettes from her pocket.

I snatched the pack from her hands.

''I'll feel a lot better if you would quit these… they'll make you sick, and then we can't do this again…'' I said, making her blink a couple of times.

''Kurapika…''Leorio warned, putting his hand on my shoulder.

'' You're not the first one to te—'' He started, but was stopped by Haruhi putting her hand up.

''Okay, but you have to promise that you'll be more outgoing…and truthful…'' she said the last part quietly.

I blinked, and then looked down at the pack of cigarettes in my hands.

''I—'' I started, but was cut off by Leorio's voice piping up.

''Kurapika's uncle is abusive…'' he said quickly, making me punch him in the arm.

''Did I tell you you could tell her that?!'' I shouted, getting up.

Haruhi blinked. Then got up and hugged me tightly, making me tense up as I felt a heat come to my cheeks.

''It's alright…I won't tell anyone unless you want me to…'' she said quietly, and then sat back down, pulling me with her.

''Here…'' I muttered, handing the pack back to her.

''Ah, I don't need these anymore…'' she said cheerfully, tossing them over the edge of the building.

I blinked.

''You're going to want those later, you know…''

xXx

Hina: ahhhhh~ I think that this turned out well~

Haruhi: can I get changed now? I'm getting cold…

Leo: and I'm getting a rash on my legs…

Hina & Haruhi: ewww…to much info…

Thank you so much for reading! And please leave a review! But no flames! Because flames hurt!


	10. TERROR HOUSE

Chapter 10

Blahhhhh~, I was seriously doing another thing for this chapter, it's still on my computer, but being used for something else…

Kura:will you make up your mind already? You're changed the plot for this chapter like, three times already!

Hina: bahhh shut up and go with it, you'll have to anyway…

kurapika:0.0 she's being mean again! T^T

hina: *stalks off to keyboard and starts typing again. *

hisoka: who knows what she'll put now, heehee!~~~

Haruhi: maybe some nefarious plot! *rubs hands together menacingly*

Leorio: or maybe sakura and I'll— *gets hit by thick book*

Hina: no, no, no, no…no love story for Leorio…_yet_

I own no one from hxh, only my oc's!

xXx

kurapika's pov:

I blinked sleepily as I took in the picture that was in front of me as I stood at the dorm room door.

Haruhi stood in front of me, clad in skinny jeans with rips on the knees, a black tank top with fingerless elbow length gloves of the same color, and tall black boots with the legs of her torn up jeans tucked into them.

Her now shoulder-length black hair was pulled back into a tall ponytail and she was wearing…make up…

Not crazy make up, you know, the kind those desperate girls have plastered onto there lids that make them look like weird, creepy raccoons…

No, hers was a small bit of gloss on her lips and eye liner, making her deep green eyes pop out so much that when she looked me in the eye I stepped back a bit.

''Yes…? Haruhi…you know I'm not one to sleep all day, but it's a bit early to be knocking on our door like a mad woman…'' I said, gesturing towards the alarm clock on our dresser as she walked into the room, it read 7:00 am, on the dot.

''Yeaaah…'' she drew out the word, obviously to annoy Leorio, who was sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes.

''But I was wondering if you guys would like to come with me to the carnival today, there was an October special, and I took advantage…'' she said, reaching into her pocket and bashfully holding three bright orange tickets in front of her mouth, hiding a blush and a smile.

I blinked slowly, then smiled back at her, grabbing one of the tickets.

''just let me get a shower, and Leorio, do I need to save some hot water for you?'' I asked over my shoulder, gaining a grunt in response.

''No, I'm sleeping, you guys have fun…'' he grumbled, before I heard what sounded like Haruhi pouncing on his bed and tackling him, while he protested, before I closed the door to the bathroom.

xXx

''C'mon! Kurapika! Let's go to that one!'' Haruhi shouted, walking backwards while she pointed to one of the many boat rides that littered the park.

I blushed, weren't those supposed to be for couples?

''U-uh…Haruhi? Are you sure?'' I asked, walking faster so that we fell in step next to each other.

''Of course!'' she said loudly, taking my hand and dragging me towards the ride just as she had done the night that Leorio locked me out of the dorm room.

I found that my cheeks were very warm, and I didn't think that was from the unusual heat of the autumn day.

xXx

(Haruhi's POV)

I pulled Kurapika into the boat floating on a small river that lead into a tunnel that started as a dragon's head.

The ride started with a violent jerk, and our arms brushed against each other as our bodies lurched forward.

My heart beat faster as he let his arm linger on mine before he moved it, flashing a bashful smile and apologizing.

I waved it off and looked away, wondering what the hell was wrong with me.

We slowly floated through the frighteningly dark tunnel, and I began to feel claustrophobic, when a light came on and pointed to a rock.

''What the-? '' I asked, but before I could finish a large reptilian head flew towards us, large fangs flashing…

I'd like to say that I stayed in my seat and didn't do anything, just looked at the dragon without getting frightened, but sadly, that would be a lie.

I screamed…

Not a girly, I'm-so-scared-that-I'm-making-a-sound-like-a-dog-whistle scream, but a scream all the same.

When I'd calmed down enough to see that the dragon was fake, and it moved back into it's hole, I felt Kurapika shaking beside me.

''It was not that funny…'' I muttered, folding my arms over my chest and looking at the blonde who started laughing even harder when I spoke, sounding all shaken and unsteady.

I punched his shoulder playfully and he laughed even harder.

''You should have seen your face!'' he said, still laughing.

''Ah-ha-ha…_so_ funny…'' I grumbled.

By the time we got out of the tunnel five more dragons had jumped out at us, and five more times I'd just about jumped out of my skin, and five more times Kurapika had another laughing fit.

''S-sorry…'' he apologized again, between snickers.

Acting as if I hadn't heard him, I grabbed his arm, pointing to one of the many vendors near us.

''Kurapika, look! Let's go get some cotton candy!'' I shouted, dragging him towards the cart, he was still chuckling as I ordered two cones of fluffy, yummy goodness.

xXx

(Haruhi's pov)

We sat on one of the many benches that lined the sidewalk and gobbled down our cotton candy.

''Which one do you want to ride next?'' Kurapika asked, tossing the paper cone into the nearby trashcan.

''I don't know, why don't you choose this one?'' I asked, as he walked back to the bench, I took in his clothing.

He was wearing worn tennis shoes, dark jeans, and a red pullover hoodie with pockets, which his hands were tucked into as he sat down.

''What's with your clothes? You're normally so well dressed…'' I asked, thinking of his normally collared shirts.

''And, you have to be hot in that jacket…'' I said, wondering how on earth he was wearing such hot clothing when I was perfectly comfortable in my tank top.

''I don't know, I just decided I'd wear this today, seeing as we normally have to wear uniforms… I thought some casual clothes would be okay…'' he said, a blush rising on his cheeks.

''Ah, I see, same with me, you want to go on the roller coaster?'' I asked, crushing my empty cone and tossing it into the trash along with his.

''Yeah, but first, let's go to the haunted house, they're only having it here for Halloween and it looks really interesting.'' He said, grabbing my hand and tugging me in the opposite direction.

I blushed, realizing that that was the first time he'd voluntarily touched me…and that made me smile.

He was getting less shy after all.

xXx

''Boo!'' said the man who was selling tickets to the haunted house to two girls who looked around our age.

'' Why are the tickets to this sold separate?'' I asked, looking at Kurapika questioningly, to which he pointed towards the intricately carved wooden door.

''My guess is that they spent a whole lot of money on this, and to compensate, they need to sell the tickets separately. But they aren't very expensive. I'll pay.'' He stated, reaching into his pocket and grabbing a ten dollar bill.

''You don't have to do that I have my walle—'' I started, reaching into my pocket but realizing that there was nothing but air there.

I looked back up at him with a bashful smile.

''I lied…'' I mumbled, before he broke out into another batch of laughter.

''Two tickets for the lovely couple!'' the man shouted happily, making both of us jump.

_A Couple? Us?_ I thought, blushing like crazy as the man reached out and took Kurapika's money.

''C'mon, let's go…'' he said, walking into the haunted house, leaving me tilting my head as I walked up to the heavy oak door.

''Why didn't you set that guy straight?'' I asked, practically running to catch up to Kurapika.

''It doesn't matter, we'll probably never see him again once we leave, so why bother?'' he explained, smiling at me.

That smile was the last thing I saw before I was swallowed up by darkness.

xXx

''GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!'' I shouted, and this time, it was as girly as possible, and unconsciously, I reached out for Kurapika, feeling the cloth of his hoodie, I latched onto him.

''Haruhi! It's okay, it's a haunted house remember?'' he said as I felt one of his arms slide around my shoulders. He was laughing again, that much I could tell, and I punched his shoulder.

A blush was heating up my cheeks like a cooked turkey, and I was thankful that he couldn't see me.

''Yeah…right… sorry…'' I muttered, stepping out from his arms.

After another minute or so of complete darkness, a light cam on in front of us, with a silhouette of a man standing in the middle of it, and fear gripped my heart again.

''Wow…they must have spent a _lot_ on this…'' I said, as another light came on, and another, and another.

All with silhouettes in them.

Kurapika stiffened, and I wondered why.

All of a sudden, someone grabbed my shoulders from behind, and I whirled around, whipping my fist back and plunging it into the hooded face on my attacker without thinking.

The man stumbled back a few steps into the lighter section of the darkness, as I covered my mouth with my hands.

''OH. . I am _so_ sorry!'' I yelled, as the man laughed, taking off his hood.

''It's alright, that type of thing happens all the time, it's kinda in the job description…'' the man said, laughing, and soon, I felt Kurapika shaking too.

''It's a natural human instinct to defend yourself…'' Kurapika chuckled as we left the man laughing while he prepared himself for his next scare.

''Yeah, yeah…whatever..'' I muttered, a deeper blush spreading on my cheeks

xXx

(Kurapika's pov)

I felt bad for laughing, but I couldn't help it. I'd never seen this side of Haruhi.

She seemed so vulnerable and…_girly_, well, except for the whole almost knocking a guy out cold.

For a good twenty minutes we walked through the haunted house, and as we reached each new room, they got scarier and scarier.

After about another hour or so, It seemed that we had finally reached the final room of the house.

And it was pitch black.

I felt Haruhi stiffen when we heard the door shut behind us.

Her fingers snaked through mine, making me jump, a blush heating my face as our other senses were dulled by the complete silence and darkness of the room.

And it smelled like…decay…

The tell-tale smell of death reached my nose and had me gagging for a moment before the lights went on and a scene I'll never forget was displayed in front of our eyes.

A man was laying in front of us, eyes opened but unseeing as they peered straight at the two of us.

Blood was everywhere, pooled under him, all over his clothes, and on the walls as if a sadistic artist had splatter painted them with it.

I felt Haruhi stiffen, then go limp as a small squeal escaped her lips.

I struggled to catch her as she crumpled in on herself, and I lowered her to the ground softly, before I looked back around the room.

Was it real? Was this a real dead man in front of us?

Or was it another trick crafted by the house?

My brows furrowed as another thought struck me.

Are we next?

My hands started shaking as uninvited images tore through my mind.

I had been so engrossed in my thoughts that I hadn't realized someone had come in from behind me until a cloth was pressed over my nose and mouth.

Dread tore through me as I realized that it smelled of very strong chemicals.

To say I freaked out is the understatement of the year.

I thrashed about, elbowing, kicking, head butting, anything to make contact.

I was so busy freaking out that I barely realized when the cloth was taken from my face and hands were put on my shoulders, making me stop, and I looked into the ticket salesman from earlier's face.

''It's okay, it's fake, you're fine, it was the grand finale.'' He said, smiling as the 'dead' man's head popped up, a wide smile on his face.

''W-wait…what about the smell?'' I asked, my voice shaky.

''Rotten steaks, pork, and other assorted meats'' the man said, smiling wickedly, and I noticed for the fist time that his face was painted with a small heart and star right under his eyes.

''Who are you?'' I asked as the 'dead' guy rushed over to Haruhi, with something that looked like smelling salts being waved in front of her face.

''Hisoka's the name, and don't forget it, you'll be seeing me again pretty soon'' he said before breaking into wickedly evil sounding cackles.

''Wha-?!'' Haruhi shouted as she sprung up from her laying position.

''C'mon, it's done, it was fake.'' I said, helping her up as she shook her head from side to side

''Wow! We really got our money's worth huh?'' she said loudly, making me laugh as we walked out into the sun.

TBC…

Hina: sooo happy I finally finished this chapter!

Haruhi: I _**FAINTED?!**_ I fainted. You made me look so GIRLY!

Hina: yes, well, I think it came out well, heck, I'd faint too if I thought a dead guy was looking at me.

Haruhi: well, at least I knocked the crap out of a guy

Hisoka: hehehehehe, I was put in here, hehehehe, and I'm all mysterious too, hehehehehehe Kura-chaaaaaaaan~ *glomps Kurapika*

Kura: *puches hisoka as he reaches him* I looked like a total idiot, with all that thrashing!

Everyone: *breaks into heated grumbles about their position in the chapter*

Hina: ENOUGH!

Everyone: 0.0

Hina: *turns to audience* I actually like how this chap came out, *cough* even if it is like, miles long *cough* but I hope you guys enjoyed it, thank you for reading, and please leave a review!

Gon: she owns noone except her oc's

Everyone:HAPPY HALLOWEEEEEEEEEN!

Hisoka: and to all a good night!

Everyone: wrong holiday!


	11. OLD FRIENDSHIPS REVEALED

CHAPTER 10

Hina: Hehehe, sorry for not posting in a while, been tired, then sick, then busy, now sick again….grah, buuut, I'm back, so you (few) fans shall not be forced to wait longer~

Kurapika: you choose to start typing again when there's a storm raging outside?

Hina: uh…..yeaaaaah, maybe not the best idea….

~xXx~

Kurapika's pov:

_I was running,_

_All around me was darkness, blacker, and more complete than any other shadow I'd ever seen before._

_Footsteps pounded behind me, and though I fought with all my might, I couldn't make my legs pump any harder._

_My lungs and throat felt like they were on fire, and I knew I couldn't keep going for long._

''_Help!'' I shouted, but the only sound that came from my lips was a soft hiss._

_The footsteps grew louder, closer, so close that I could feel my pursuer's breath on my neck._

_And just as I thought they'd grab me, a small, whispery voice came to my ears, making my blood run cold._

''_I'm coming, Kurapika…'' _

_And then I fell into the abyss._

xXx

kurapika's pov:

I blinked against the bright morning sunlight that spilled through the crack in the curtains. Then, moaning, rolled over so I could get off of the white carpet that covered the dorm room floor.

''You're finally up? I was thinkin' I'd have to wake you so you wouldn't be late.'' Leorio said, walking out of the bathroom, towels around his shoulders and waist.

I grunted and walked into the bathroom, before splashing water on my face.

I sighed, dreading the day ahead of me.

''I just want to go back to bed...''

xXx

and the day was just as long and dragging as I'd thought it'd be.

I walked into my fourth period class, then slumped into my chair without even looking around the room.

As I waited for class to begin I begun to hear a small, but persistent ''psst!'' shuddering, I turned around to find a pair of familiar emerald green eyes.

''Haruhi! Why are you here? I thought you had gym fourth period.'' I asked, shifting my body so that I was able to talk to her without straining my neck.

'' I got switched out, some girl was bugging me…'' she said nonchalantly, waving her hand in the air in a circular motion, showing that whatever it was, wasn't too bad.

''Mornin''' Leorio said, plopping down into his seat next to me.

''Oh, look, that annoying fly is back…'' he said, turning towards Haruhi and I with a half-lidded look.

''Why are you so late? I woke up later than you…'' I asked, chuckling slightly.

'' I know…but all of this-'' he started, waving down the length of his torso. ''takes time.''

''All of what, your 'I'm trying too hard to look like I don't care' look? '' Haruhi said, before breaking into contagious laughter that had me chuckling along with her as Leorio pouted, arms folded across his chest.

''What's so funny?'' a super feminine voice said to my right.

''Sakura! Hey! Good morning!'' Leorio said, more cheerfully than I'd ever heard him before.

''Yeah, hey Leo… So, Kurapika…how're classes going?'' she asked, leaning on my desk so that I couldn't help but notice that her uniform blouse was unbuttoned one too many, showing the top of her bra.

Leorio slumped back when she ignored him, and suddenly everything clicked.

Sakura was flirting with me, and Leorio was super obviously crushing on her…so _that's_ why he hated me at first!

I furrowed my eyebrows at the blonde in front of me.

''Miss, that was rude.'' I said, closing my eyes and lowering my head.

I felt Leorio jerk his head in my direction, obviously give me a 'WTH?!' look

''Excuse me?'' she asked, straightening.

''You completely blew Leorio off…Is that any way to treat a friend?'' I asked, hearing a small whistle from behind me.

''You go blondie.'' Haruhi praised, leaning forward, a look of anticipation on her face.

Sakura scoffed.

''Uh, okay, sorry Leo, I see you've reverted back to your old ways…'' she said, shooting a mean and knowing look at Haruhi.

''Talk to you later, L…'' she sneered, waving at Leorio, who was sitting, shell-shocked next to me.

''Eew…she still calls you L?'' Haruhi asked, leaning forward again.

''Just shut up okay?! Kurapika, what the heck?! '' Leorio asked me sharply.

'' That wasn't very nice what she did. And she's not my type anyway.'' I said, brushing my bags out of my face.

Leorio sat, dumbfounded, staring at me.

''He did something _nice_ for ya, cookie.'' Haruhi informed, smiling.

''Yeah, that's what you said about what _you _did before, and after that, she didn't talk to me for a whole three months!'' he said, whipping his head back so that he was glaring daggers Haruhi's way.

''Yeah? Well what's wrong with that, huh? She's a jerk to you anyways! You shouldn't be so hung up on her in the first place!'' Haruhi retaliated, and I couldn't help but whip my head back and forth as they continued arguing.

I sighed.

''I hate being so mistake-prone.''

xXx

Hina: so…nothing really happened in this chapter, but I hope you guys see that the character stories are starting to unravel, and what was that dream that Kura had? Hmm, you'll just have to wait and find out, I just wanted to update SOMETHING. Hope you guys like it. Please review and no flames, please, flames hurt.

Hisoka: AWWWWW I wasn't in this one!

Kura:*sigh* why must I be so ditzy?

Leo:because you're blonde!

Hina: hey! I'm the ditzyest person I know, and I'm brunette!

Everyone: -.-'' that's very true…

Hina: HEY! (I own no one from hunter x hunter!)


End file.
